<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moment by Eshy_golden_ness95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464968">Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95'>Eshy_golden_ness95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Joochan last saw Donghyun. </p>
<p>He thought he had forgotten everything about him. </p>
<p>But what could he do when his heart started bleeding as soon as fate decided that they shall cross path again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow, isn’t that Hong Joochan on the tv? He’s getting really popular these past years. It isn’t easy for a solo singer to make it in the industry. But he really nailed it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyun knew eavesdropping to his customers wasn’t the most ethical behaviour but he couldn’t help himself when he heard the familiar name uttered by them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s famous for his sad songs. It’s like.. How to say this.. Like he’s really feeling it? I mean, I could totally relate to his songs.” agreed her friend before lining up in front of the cashier counter, where they ordered two slices of molten chocolate cakes to dine in and two tall glasses of iced americano as per suggested by Donghyun to accompany and balance out the sweetness of the chocolate cake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s your buzzer and cakes. Please pickup your drinks at the drinks bar once the buzzer goes off.” instructed Donghyun with a wide smile. His eyes were smiling as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. But may I ask, who actually made these cakes? I come here almost every week and no matter what kind of pastry and cakes I tried, it’ll always taste delicious.” complimented her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh these cakes? He’s standing right in front of you. Our very own patissier.” answered Bomin who was walking towards the cashier counter while tying his apron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Your baked goods are definitely the best!” complimented the customer once again before lifting their cakes tray and went inside the cafe, looking for a place to sit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late, Choi Bomin.” moaned Donghyun before slapping the back of Bomin, hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. The class kinda ended late.” pouted Bomin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll let you go this once since aunt was really nice. Sending me homemade kimchi every now and then. Your mom made the most delicious kimchi, Bomin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Let me take it over from here. You go back to where you are supposed to be- in the kitchen, working your magic.” chuckled Bomin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” said Donghyun before walking towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>**********</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard for Donghyun to focus on what he was doing in the kitchen as he kept on thinking about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Urgh. I shouldn’t have eavesdropped on the customers earlier.’ Donghyun muttered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been more than three years but he still couldn’t forget about him. It was his fault, afterall but he only did it because he thought that was the best decision for him and himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A few years ago</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I think we should just end this relationship here, Hong Joochan.” proposed Donghyun, monotonously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the sun who was setting before standing up from the bench they were sitting on.. This place had always been their favourite place when they were looking for inspiration or simply when they wanted to be with each other, sharing thoughts and worries. It was on the top of the hill, where there was one big cherry blossom tree who refused to bloom its flowers even when the spring came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Donghyun, this isn’t funny. This isn’t funny at all. What do you mean by ending this?” blurted Joochan in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I sound like I’m joking, Hong Joochan?” Joochan's question was answered by another question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing in his head but confusions and questions. All of these were too sudden- his mind and heart couldn’t process everything well. No, in actuality, he was hoping that he was misunderstanding Donghyun’s suggestion and everything was just a confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Donghyun, tell me! Tell me now. Why? Why now? After all this time, why now?” questioned Joochan. His voice was trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cold air of early Spring blew on their faces but Joochan was unable to feel it. All he felt right now was this pain- as if someone was stabbing his heart with a knife and tearing it apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so quiet? Tell me the reason! Was it me? Was it something I did? Tell me Kim Donghyun!” shouted Joochan in desperation for answers that Donghyun wasn’t giving him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because.” answered Donghyun, cold. He wasn’t looking at Joochan's face whose eyes were watery. Tears were about to fall anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because? You don’t love me anymore? You refused to call me or text me. You avoided meeting me for a month and now when we finally met, this is all you gotta say?” Joochan was unable to control the pain he was feeling. The tears flowed like a river- didn’t seem to want to stop anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t love you anymore. This relationship is a burden to me. Remember when we first met? I wish that didn’t happen. You’re the worst mistake in my life, Hong Joochan. Let’s just end this here and not meet again.” responded Kim Donghyun before turning around, wanting to leave the place that held so many memories. Memories that Donghyun hoped he could forget.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Don’t go! Don’t leave me like this. Kim Donghyun! What would I do without you? Kim Donghyun! Please.. Please.. Please come back. Come back! Look at me!” begged Joochan. His tears were still flowing- even faster this time when it seemed like Donghyun was not responding at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Go! Don’t come back! Don’t ever come back, Kim Donghyun!” shouted Joochan while looking at Donghyun’s back as he walked further and further away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t go…. Kim Donghyun…’ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Choi Bomin!” called Donghyun as soon as he pushed the kitchen door open. He walked towards Bomin who had just finished taking orders from a pair of customers; in which, by the look of it, was a married couple. The rings on the finger were a giveaway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyun had always been observant, especially towards his customers. He considered other people’s opinions and reactions to be important in order to improve himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyun baked his cakes and pastries based on his customers. Since he had mixtures of customers from all walks of life, Donghyun had his goods separated into three sections on the shelves; the classics, the local favourites and the seasonal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The classics consisted of pastries and cakes such as sponge cake, apple pie and brownies.. As for the local favourites, raspberry cheesecake topped the chart, followed by pastel de nata and hazelnut chocolate cake. However, Donghyun had the most fun baking the seasonal section as he could get a little experimental with items he could only get during its season. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Donghyun. You’re done?” asked Bomin as Donghyun fixed the positions of his baked goods on the shelves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by done? I’m never done. Baking- “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the joy of brightening others’ lives, easing others’ loads and supplying empty hearts with generous amounts of sugars. I know, I know.” grumbled Bomin before Donghyun could finish his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except you are wrong on the last part. It’s supposed to be supplying empty hearts with a generous amount of sweet magic. “ corrected Donghyun before slapping the younger man’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same difference” Bomin shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same difference is still a difference.” sassed Donghyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You win. I just can’t with you.” admitted Bomin before bursting into a laugh. Loud enough for someone at the corner of the cafe to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’ll always win anyway.” teased Donghyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Urgh.  Are you coming home with me later? Mom asked me to invite you for dinner.” asked Bomin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.. I did plan on closing the shop a bit earlier today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Donghyun. It has been a few months since you’re back and you haven’t had any time to have dinner at our place.” begged Bomin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure. Help me close the shop later while I prepare tomorrow’s ingredients. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joochan took a deep breath when he heard that familiar voice came from the kitchen door. Only this time, that familiar voice was not calling his name, but someone else’s. With the wound on his heart starting to bleed again, Joochan tried to lift his head- wanting to see his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been years since he last saw Donghyun. He was waiting for the day where he could tell him how much he hurted him. He wanted to tell Donghyun how much time it took Joochan to fix himself back up again. He wanted to break Donghyun the way he broke him. This could be his chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joochan gathered all the strength he had and lifted his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There he was, Kim Donghyun, the man he loved- laughing and giggling with someone he didn’t know. He had changed. The Donghyun he knew was not someone who joked around like that. Donghyun would only laugh when he was with Joochan. Donghyun was quiet with other people, sentimental and.... broken, until Joochan fixed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyun had changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So did Joochan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hong Joochan walked slowly towards the cashier counter after he had made sure no paparazzi, fansites or even fans noticed that it was him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening! May I have your order?” greeted the person with a wide gummy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wow, he’s really good looking.’ he thought to himself. If anyone told him that this person was in the same industry as him, he wouldn’t even hesitate to believe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my first time here. Can you please recommend it for me?” requested Joochan before fixing his black bucket hat and black sunglasses. Only after taking a glance at the cafe’s glass doors he realized that he was looking totally suspicious- with the khaki long coat that perverts usually wear without anything else inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, our patissier and I have different opinions on which pastry and cake taste the best. Whose recommendation would you like to hear? I can can call him-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO. I mean, he must be busy. I’ll just order what you think is the best.” cut Joochan before that person could even finish his sentence. He didn’t intend for his presence to be known by Kim Donghyun. At least not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sure! I’d recommend our signature raspberry cheesecake and a cup of espresso!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great! Here’s my card.” smiled Joochan. Although his smile was for the cashier, his eyes were wandering somewhere else- more accurately, at the kitchen door, situated right behind the cashier counter and the dessert display station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, here you go. Here’s your cake, and your buzzer. Please pick up your drinks once the buzzer goes off. Enjoy your evening!” beamed the tall cashier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hong Joochan chose to sit at the corner of the cafe where he was far from other customers so they won’t be able to recognize him. There were only a few customers inside the medium sized cafe and most of them seemed to be university students. He understood why they wanted to hang here. This place was indeed cozy and warm. Plus, the neverending smell of baked goods and coffee was like aromatherapy for those who enjoyed it. The jazz songs that were played with the perfect volume where it won't disturb the customers became the perfect white noise to accommodate the cafe's atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Who would’ve thought.’ Joochan muttered to himself before shoving a small piece of raspberry cake into his mouth. It was indeed delicious. Far more delicious than what Donghyun had baked for him before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he was reminded of the pain from 3 years ago, when Donghyun left him without looking back. The next thing he knew, Donghyun had left Korea for France. His best friends told him that Donghyun went there to learn more about pastries and became a professional patissier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘How could he’ Joochan thought. Opening a cozy cafe was their dream. They planned everything together but in the end, this dream only became true for Donghyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually a coincidence that Joochan found out about this cafe. His stylists kept on mentioning this new cafe that they went every single week and ‘ everything we tried tasted so good, Joochan! You should try it!’ was what they said every single time 'dessert' became the topic of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They also showed him a cooking magazine of some sort where young talented chefs and patissiers with awards from overseas were featured in it. They flipped through the magazine and showed him the patissier they met sometimes, at the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it! This is him! He looked so cute! Look at that smiley eyes. Awww” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Joochan saw who he was, he almost choked on the lunch he was eating while waiting for his turn to do the camera rehearsal at a music show broadcast. It was his last week of promotions and one could say he ended it with a BANG in his heart, where his wound seemed to start bleeding again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyun, are you sure you aren’t going to the dinner party?” questioned Choi Bomin as he scooped the leftover blueberry cheesecake into his mouth. Lucky for him, there was one slice left a few minutes before the closing time. He truly loved the exquisite mixture of sweetness, and tartness; not to mention creaminess. (Well that’s a lot of Ness in one sentence ;) )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah… I don’t know.” sighed Donghyun while wiping the table with disinfectant liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You immediately decided not to go once you saw the guests list. Is there-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, chef!” shouted one of Donghyun’s kitchen assistants, Bong Jaehyun; stopping Bomin’s question from being asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Be careful on your way home!” waved Donghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, chef. It’s 9pm. Still quite early.” giggled his assistant before heading towards his parked bicycle, in front of the cafe. The bicycle looked quite old but he refused to buy a new one. Donghyun thought that there must be some important memories attached to that bicycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Memories..’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say, Donghyun?” asked Bomin as Donghyun was whispering something under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Hurry up and finish that cake. I need to close the shop.” instructed Donghyun after ruffling Bomin’s hair. He then walked towards the back door, making sure everything had been locked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you still aren’t going? Are you sure?” questioned Bomin while washing the porcelain plate he used to eat the cake with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know.” answered Donghyun, unsure. He was leaning his back on the working counter; waiting for Bomin to finish his last task of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, is there someone you don’t wanna see there?” Bomin untied his apron and headed to the staff room, where everyone hanged their aprons and work outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no. Not really. You know how I’m so not used to stuff like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyun. You do know you need some sort of connections in this industry, right? Talent alone won’t help you go higher.” said Bomin, trying to convince Donghyun to go to that birthday dinner party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far should I go in this industry anyway. I’m content with seeing how people enjoy my food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyun, the guy who invited you is the owner of one of the biggest food empires in this country. Are you sure? “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to gain from him, anyway.” answered Donghyun. He reached for his matte black helmet and leather jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’re gonna be this stubborn.” sighed Bomin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you? Why do you want me to go there?” asked Donghyun as they both walked towards the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to make more friends, Donghyun. Especially those who have the same interests and talent as you. You said your skills as a patissier chef is nowhere near a pro. How do you plan on expanding your views if you don’t find yourself rivals and friends.” Bomin sighed once again, only this time longer. He observed Donghyun who was pulling the metal shutter down and locking it with a padlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just-” paused Donghyun before putting on his helmet on his hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll think about it.” he continued after sitting on his black Ducati and started the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better go, okay? For your own sake. It’s on Friday night, afterall. The cafe isn’t open on Saturday, remember?” suggested Bomin with a smile on his face. He knew that when Donghyun said ‘he was going to think about it’ meant that he will most definitely go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop smiling already!” pouted Donghyun before slapping Bomin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. While you are there later on, can you get me an autograph of that famous model on the guests list?” requested Bomin. His eyes were sparkling- as if stars lived in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNEW YOU GOT AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE.” fumed Donghyun while pinching Bomin’s cheek. Luckily, no one was there to witness such a childish exchange of hitting and pinching from a grown man to an almost a grown man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Donghyun. Just this once. Okay? Okay?” begged Bomin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Just send me their name and pictures later so I can recognize him.” agreed Donghyun wearily. He couldn’t refuse Choi Bomin. Afterall, when he was in his darkest time; it was his family who helped him get over things. Choi Bomin was already like his own brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best!” giggled Bomin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re just gonna use the bus home?” questioned Donghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Plus you didn’t bring an extra helmet for me to ride with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. See you tomorrow!” said Donghyun before turning his bike around, and continuing to speed home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, he wasn’t able to sleep. He turned left and right, looking for the right position that would enable him to fall asleep faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, there was a name on that guest list slash performer that sent shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hong Joochan.’ he said to himself. A name he didn’t even dare to utter ever since that day, years ago because everytime someone said his name, memories would come flooding in his mind- just like right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rooftop, the park, the cherry blossom tree and that full moon, during their school’s summer retreat..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyun took a deep breath as he walked into the 5 stars hotel lobby. He immediately recognized those people with fancy dresses and suits sitting around the lobby- they were those whom he often saw in the food industry magazine; the tycoons, chefs, restaurant chains’ owners and of course some celebrities. Which was why Bomin really REALLY wanted him to go to the dinner party- to get an autograph from his favourite model-slash-singer-slash-actor superstar, Lee Daeyeol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He actually arrived 30 minutes before the event started and thus he was required to wait at the lobby for a while as the grand hall was being prepared. He decided to sit on the red mahogany sofa at the corner of the lobby and took out his smartphone, intending to play some games before he would be called to enter the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks interesting. Is that Kart Rider?” asked a voice from right beside Donghyun’s ear startled him who was too focused on his game. He looked to his right and there he was standing tall with a big smile on his face- the man of Bomin’s dream, Lee Daeyeol. He was wearing a well tailored three piece black suit; completed by a functional but obviously super expensive dark brown pair of dress shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. It’s Kart Rider.” answered Donghyun, half trembling as he was still shocked by the sudden question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I used to play them, before I got busy. May I sit here?” asked Daeyeol, pointing at the seat next to Donghyun on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. All yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’m Lee Daeyeol, nice to meet you.” Daeyeol introduced himself as soon as he sat down; as if not everyone in the room knew who he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Kim Donghyun. Nice meeting you too.” smiled Donghyun and proceeded to exit his game and kept the phone inside his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Kim Donghyun! You’re one of those up and coming pastry chefs! I’ve read your interviews in the magazines!” Daeyeol seems so excited- his eyes were bright, as if stars lived in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you know me?” questioned Donghyun in disbelief. How could someone so popular know about him, a small time pastry chef. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you kind of have your own section for pastry recipes in one of the magazines every month.” explained Daeyeol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. So you bought-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah no. Actually, I don’t know who but someone in the company bought that magazine every two weeks and left them in the lobby. While waiting for my manager there, I always flipped through the magazine and saw you there. Your recipe seems easy to follow but I failed every single time. Especially that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bungeoppang. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I even bought the iron cast but it just won’t work.” whined Daeyeol while pretending to cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You need skills for that, you know.” commented Donghyun smiling at Daeyeol’s whine. Who would’ve thought this superstar who was known to be cool on television could act so cute just because of failed attempts at making </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bungeoppang.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying I’m unskilled?” asked Daeyeol with a serious face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. I- No. I didn’t mean that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just kidding. Don’t take that seriously.” giggled Daeyeol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not taking it seriously. I knew you were joking.” denied Donghyun before both of them continued to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about the air around Daeyeol that made him easy to get along to. No wonder he was still popular after 7 years of debut- on top of being popular, he also had a great personality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the hall is open now. Let’s go in. I’m not performing today, come and sit next to me in the hall. To be honest, I don’t really know people invited to this dinner party except for the celebrities.” whispered Daeyeol as he saw people who were crowding the lobby slowly walked towards the grand hall doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I heard they’ve already arranged the seats. It’s okay, I’ll just find my own table.” refused Donghyun politely as they walked towards the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry. One of the juniors from my company decided not to come last minute. She’s supposed to sit next to me. Don’t worry, just follow me.” convinced Daeyeol before linking Donghyun’s arm to his and continued to walk towards the round table on the right where a piece of golden card was placed with ‘Ring Entertainment’ written on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if they aren’t comfortable with me sitting with you guys?” questioned Donghyun, trying to escape from the linked arms but failed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are nice guys and girls. Don’t worry. Ah, let me tell you a little secret.” said Daeyeol before moving his mouth near to Donghyun’s left ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The CEO is my older brother. So don’t worry.” whispered Daeyeol with a wink before both of them walked slowly towards the table and sat down. Daeyeol introduced him to everyone on the table as his friend and they seemed to be fine with it. Some of them were like Daeyeol- saw him in the magazines in the company’s lobby. After sitting down, Donghyun noticed the seat next to him was empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I guess some of the artists in this company were too busy to come.’ Donghyun thought to himself. He looked around; looking for that person who was listed in the guests list but it seemed like he wasn’t coming. He let out a deep sigh- a mixture of relief and disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>**********</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The event started with a speech, singing of the birthday song and cake cutting. After that, all guests were invited to help themselves with the luxurious food prepared on the left and right sides of the hall- buffet style. There was a steak station, a sushi station, a dessert station, some other side dishes stations and of course, a drink bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyun was walking towards the steak station when he heard the MC of the party invited the one person he wished he didn’t get to meet today to perform on the stage. He immediately turned around, facing the stage as soon as the lights were dimmed and a spotlight was shone at the middle of the stage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was where he saw him for the first time in years- sitting in front of a black piano with a dark blue suit. Tears came running down from Donghyun's eyes as soon as Joochan worked his magic on the piano keys and played the intro for the song requested by the birthday person; Pillowtalk.</span>
</p>
<p>' I miss him '</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wonder how Pillowtalk sounds like with piano, here you go!</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QdOI4zZC0g</p>
<p>I just think this song suits Jooch so much. hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>